Schtroheim Heinrich (Shin)
'''Dr. Schtroheim Heinrich '''is a former collaborator of Dr. Hell, and one of three best robot engineers in Japan's history (the other two being Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto). He is also the creator of Lorelai Heinrich and the Danube α1. Background Dr. Heinrich was a renowned scientist in robotics from Germany coming to Japan years ago to continue his research. There he met Dr. Hell and fell in love with his assistant Tsubasa Nishikiori. Eventually they became engaged; however, Tsubasa had eloped with Kenzo Kabuto, the son of a man he wished to surpass Juzo Kabuto and had given birth to two boys. Dr. Heinrich was heartbroken and was later involved in a horrible accident, Dr. Hell patched him back up. Indebted to Hell, Dr. Heinrich would work on a special robot for him. At some point, Dr. Hell shared the details about the Mycenae Empire with Dr. Heinrich. Appearance Dr. Heinrich is a man of average height and build. Before becoming a cyborg he had a regular Caucasian human skin color with little damage. After an accident and gaining mechanical replacements for certain parts of his body, his skin turned pale gray and had stitches across his body. The upper right side of his face has a highly noticeable robotic replacement with a telescopic yellow eye, and a small extension for an ear. In either appearance he had brown hair and black eyes. His usual clothing was a dark green suit with maroon outlines, a white shirt underneath, and black shoes. Personality While Dr. Heinrich is friendly and mild mannered towards Lorelai, to people associated with Juzo Kabuto he can be cruel and sadistic towards them. When Shiro is revealed to be Kenzo's son, Dr. Heinrich doesn't hesitate to emotionally scar him with the fact that Tsubasa is his mother and that she had killed his father. Despite once loving Tsubasa, Dr. Heinrich now looks at her with disdain for breaking their engagement eloping with Kenzo. He believes himself and his creations to be superior to anything made by Juzo. While Dr. Heinrich is thankful to Dr. Hell for bringing him back to life, he is impatient with his lieutenants merely telling Baron Ashura off. When it comes to Lorelai, Dr. Heinrich refers to her as his greatest creation and real daughter. But in order to fully develop Lorelai for the link up to the Danube, he planned to have Shiro harmed due to the friendship Lorelai established with him but his own harm did the job instead. Abilities Dr. Heinrich's skill in robotics rivals that of Juzo and Kenzo Kabuto, effectively creating an android with an artificial intelligence that borders on consciousness and a giant robot that hooks up with that android. He is also one of the few people to know the truth about Zeus and the Mycenae Empire. His cybernetics come equipped with offensive weaponry such as a beam that shoots out of his robotic eye once extended. The beam is powerful enough to take out multiple Iron Masks. History After further analysis of Gamia Q3, Tsubasa planned to have it transported to Germany at Dr. Heinrich's castle. Shiro had also gone to the castle after being invited by Lorelai. Once meeting the doctor, Shiro was a little scared of him but Dr. Heinrich let him stay planning to use Shiro to complete Lorelai's emotional phases. However when Tsubasa arrived, Dr. Heinrich used this opportunity to emotionally scar Shiro and deter the relationship between him and Tsubasa. Dr. Heinrich revealed that Tsubasa is his mother and that he and Tsubasa were once engaged before Tsubasa eloped with Kenzo, whom she later killed. However, before anymore could be said, Baron Ashura appeared demanding the special robot Heinrich had created in the name of Dr. Hell. Dr. Heinrich merely stated that the robot wasn't ready and had him/her chased out. Tsubasa then spoke with Dr. Heinrich in a cryptic conversation about the Mycenae Empire and the Kabuto family before the thought to be dead Kenzo appears as a hologram explaining that the Gamia Q and a few other robots used by Dr. Hell were of his design. Baron Ashura returned to get the Danube and for a while had control over it. Dr. Heinrich tried to get the robot back, but he is pushed out of the cockpit. Mortally wounded, Lorelai ran up to her father. Dr. Heinrich revealed to Lorelai that she is really the core component to the Danube and in order to become complete had to face sorrow (Dr. Heinrich planned to use Shiro). Before succumbing to his wounds, Dr. Heinrich complemented that Lorelai was his greatest creation. Category:Shin Mazinger Characters Category:Anime Characters